Kimiko's Zit
by bedstories
Summary: One morning, Kimiko wakes up with an insignificant pink dot on her forehead. Rai, Clay and Omi try to help her. And what do you think happens when Omi eats the acne cream and Clay puts toothpaste on her whole face? One-shot, funny, slight Rai/Kim.


**Greetings, and welcome to yet another set of time wasters called "bedstories's fan fictions". This here collection was the result of a very boring, very long, very insomniac night with my sister. I hope you enjoy it, because I ain't goin' through that experience again, got it, Charlie? :) Just kidding seriously, enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

Kimiko's Zit (1)

It was a very chilly morning in the Xiaolin Temple. Kimiko opened her baby blue eyes and let out a deep, long yawn. "Oh, God, what a night." She thought as she got up from her sleeping mat. Last night they had been playing board games, and the last one had been "Twister". Kimi and Rai were the last two standing, and guess who won? Kim, and Rai asked for almost three rematches, so they went to bed EXTREMELY late. She walked to the bathroom to wash her face, still thinking in how much fun it was to win at four Twister games in a row. To a guy. Once she locked herself in (boys don't knock usually, scientifically proven), she threw some water over her face and began examining it for anything unsusual.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Raimundo, Clay and Omi sprung up from their beds as the high-pitched shriek entered their ears.

-"Whoa!"

-"What in tarnation…?

-"It's Kimiko! She is in trouble!"

All three boys took a run for it and got to the bathroom door, finding it locked. Clay knocked on the door and yelled,

-"Kimi, you alright?

-"This is horrible!"

The lock clicked open, and the boys all opened it, finding a horror-struck Kimiko staring at the mirror. Rai scratched his head, confused. All three were. They thought it was an emergency.

-"I can't believe it.

-"Kim, what's wrong? We heard you scream…

-"THIS! THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG!" she screamed, pointing at her forehead. A single, solitary and extremely insignificant pink dot decorated her white porcelain skinned forehead, and Rai couldn't help but snort.

-"Kimiko, it's not that bad. It's just a zit. You should scream for more important things.

-"Not that bad? It's like it's the end of the world to me! I've never had a zit in my life!

-"Had to happen sometime, Kimiko." Clay said, getting a fire glare from her.

-"You guys don't understand. What if there's a Shen Gon Wu alert? I can't go get one with a zit on my forehead! That Jack Spicer's gonna laugh at me!

-"Don't sweat it, Kimiko. I've got the perfect solution; my secret acne cream. Straight from Brazil, 100% trust worthy and effective. I'll give you some. Works for me all the time.

-"Really, Rai?" she said, smiling. He gave her a smirk and headed for his room.

-"And while he goes and gets it, I'll help you too.

-"Sure, if you say so, Clay." Kimiko shrugged, and let Clay pull her out of the bathroom. Rai started looking for the acne cream, but it was gone. "WHAT?" he thought as he registered every inch of his room. As he did, he heard some very awkward lip smacking and licking in Omi's neighbor room…

-"Okay, Kimiko. Lie down and rest ya little head. Relax…

-"Clay, what are you…?

-"Sh! Relax. Toothpaste is the perfect solution, I swear to auntie May's apple pie."

-"I hope so."

-"Close your eyes." She did as Clay told her too, then felt something weird spread all over her face. Something…cold, and minty.

-"Clay, why are you squirting it all over my face?

-"The more the merrier, they say. Now just relax and let it do its magic.

-"Uh-huh." She said, not very convinced. Rai shook his head in utter awe. How can a can of acne cream just poof out of existence? Then he heard Omi come in his room…

-"Raimundo, this is the worst pudding I've ever laid taste buds upon; you are a most unworthy cook."

-"Not now, Omi, I have to…gaah!" he took a look at what Omi had in his hand, and guess what it was?

-"OMI! That's the acne cream I was looking for!" Omi was sucking on it for a moment, then he took the hand out of his mouth and looked at it.

-"Hmm. No wonder." Rai slapped his forehead and got up, pulling Omi's arm. Kimiko was still resting, with toothpaste covering every inch of her face, when Rai came in.

-"Kimiko, my cream's over, I have to buy more. Could you wait a few minutes while I go buy some?" she didn't answer.

-"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go, Omi."

-"Why do I have to go too?

-"Because you ate it and I have to buy some medicine for you too. Don't you know acne cream is poison?" Omi shook his head, sincerely. Raimundo growled and pulled Omi out of the temple. A few minutes later, Kimiko washed the toothpaste from her face. It stung too much over her whole…shrimp…red... face?

-"Grr….CLAY BAILEY!"

-"What's the ru…oops." He said, shyly, seeing as Kimiko's face was just as red as her eyes.

-"I guess your face is too delicate for toothpaste."

-"YOU THINK? I swear, if you don't fix this RIGHT NOW, I'm making fried Clay for dinner!" Clay gulped and grabbed his neck in utter nervousness. When she say something like that, someone gets hurt…

-"Don't worry, I have an idea: oatmeal.

-"Oatmeal?! Clay, this is no time to think in food!

-"No, seriously, oatmeal helps. It kind of…cleans pores? I think that's what my momma used to say to us when we were kids.

-"Your mother used oatmeal for zits?

-"Not really, but it does feel kinda nice. Much nicer than toothpaste, I swear.

-"Alright, try it. But if it makes my face brown, I'm definetly killing you."

-"No problem! Be right back." He said, zooming into the kitchen. She then let herself fall over her mat, sighing.

-"Rai, hurry up, please." Meanwhile in the grocery store…

-"I thought you said it came from Brazil."

-"It does. Imported. What can I say?" Rai said as the walked through the aisles looking for medicine. (Okay, the store is like a K-mart, too many things to count)

As soon as they passed close to the cereal aisle, they heard a familiar voice yelling,

-"Mom, for the million hundredth time! I told you, I hate Veggie O's! They're the bitchiest cereal I've tried! Marshmallow bites are better.

-"But it's too much sugar, honey, and do I want my sweet red head to get diabetes?" she said sweetly, taking her son's face in her hands to kiss him.

-"Let me go! Gosh, you're embarrassing me!" (Guessed yet?)

-"Jack Spicer?" Omi asked, not even bothering in hiding from him.

-"Aw, great! Now you're embarrassing me in front of my enemies!" Slap!

-"Don't you talk to your mother like that!

-"Ugh…" Rai and Omi burst out laughing as they saw the odd pair arguing down the aisle, fighting about what cereal was the best for Jack. Then, what happened next hit Rai like a bucket of cold water.

-"He-he, I can imagine if he wore purple pants and blue eye-liner. Too funny!" Rai looked at Omi like he was an alien…and that was kind of what he was thinking now.

-"Omi, what the hell did you just say?"

-"I am not sure. But I do like the stars popping up around me. I am leeeeeaviiinngggg….." he said, falling to the floor and shaking like an earthquake.

-"Oh, God, the cream's doing effect!"

At the temple…

-"Okay, one of two is okay: it got the shrimp color out of my skin, but what happens to the _zit_, Clay?" she said, putting a menacing emphasis on the word zit. Clay scratched his head with his hat still on, not understanding why it didn't work.

-"Well, are ya willing to try one last thing?

-"NO! Forget this…what is the word I'm looking for?" she scowled, looking at Clay with eyes on fire. Clay gulped and left the room, avoiding a purple eye. Kimiko sighed and punched the table, frustrated.

-"I'll just pop it out…sounds creepy coming out of me." she said, but she let it go. She walked to the bathroom and locked herself in, but she didn't stay inside for long.

-"KIIIIMIIIII! I'm back, hurry out before Omi eats me!" Weird as that sounded, the sound of Rai's voice made her burst in laughter. She ran out the bathroom and outside, where Omi was over Rai, trying to bite him.

-"What's wrong, Omi?" she scream-asked, grabbing the cheese ball by the shirt and trying to pull him away from Raimundo.

-"Leave me, Kimiko! This piece of cake is yelling at me! He WANTS me! He NEEDS me! He's dying to let me sink my teeth into his neck! Let me a bite!" Bam! She swiftly hit Omi on the back of his head, knocking him out. Rai and Kim both looked at each other, stranged, but she changed her face immediately to a scowl.

-"What did you do to Omi?

-"I'll explain to you later; here. Take it. Just a drop will work."

-"Oh, my God! Thanks, Rai!" she said, shrieking and jumping up and down. She kissed him on the cheek and headed inside, ready to start fighting the zit. Rai sighed and passed out,touching his cheek.

-"Awesome." He smiled.

The next morning…

Kimiko popped her eyes open and raced to the bathroom. A scream a little less louder than the one the day before burst from her mouth as she saw her reflection in the mirror. The zit was completely gone, without as much as a scar.

She ran to Raimundo's room and looked at the sleeping Brazilian hottie in front of her. She sighed and threw herself over him, kissing his forehead, and waking him up, startled

-"G-ah! What's going on?

-"Thank you, Rai! Look at my forehead! No zit, no nothing! Just plain old Kimiko again! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

-"Okay, let me go now!" he said, laughing, and pulled her away. She kneeled next to him as he stretched his arms and yawned.

-"Well, now that you completely scared the sleep out of me, I'll go do my stuff.

-"Raimundo, do you still have the acne cream you bought yesterday?" Omi asked, covering his forehead with both hands.

-"Yeah. You're not planning on eating it again, are you, Omi?

-"No…look." He uncovered his forehead, showing nine pink and white tipped dots on his forehead, placed like the shining dots exactly. Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other and started laughing at Omi's zit-uation.

**So how was the first experience like? Terrible? Nice? Funny (which is the intention)? Tell me! Review! But please…if you hate it, do it politely and like a civilized person would. Thank you, and good night/morning/afternoon. Enjoy the turkey! (If you read this on Thanksgiving)**


End file.
